The Avengers Age of Darkness
by gothicvioletboy
Summary: The Avengers are bring to their knees by an old enemy. Old enemys will come together to take vengenace others will put there different's aside to help but one thing is sure there will be War.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel Characters or the storyline.**

* * *

**The Avengers: Age of Darkness**

**Prologue**

In the darkness of the alley, the reflection of a man running could be seen as a lighting strike in the background he falls on his knees. The man had a white clerical collar on his black long uniform. He had white short hair and bear. He rises with a Golden Cup on his hands that had a Yellow Gem on the middle.

The sounds of tormented souls that run on the shadows could not be hidden even with the rain and lightings bolts.

"**Leave me alone"**-the priest yell as he had never being so afraid in his whole life.

"**We need that Gem Priest!"**- The tormented souls cry still chasing him.

The priest reaches the end of the alley. There were no signs of cars for miles. He looks back to the alley and the shadows where hungry as their red eyes and black shadow like teeth's roar at him.

"**Oh…God…"-** The priest took his cross out closing his eyes.

Suddenly an Ultra high violet light blinded the shadows back to the alley. It appears that an S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet was floating above him. The back part of the airship opens as six S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dress with black and blue uniforms dissented in ropes. "**Move, Move, Move…" **they advanced passing the priest into the alley.

Nick Fury a tall tan man with a patch on his left eye with a black suit came down from the Jet as well and approaches the priest.

"**How are you doing? Mike"**- Fury was calm like always.

"**Old friend, there's no time Armageddon is coming. Take the cup, they cannot obtain such power never, no matter what happens, don't let them take it or there will be hell on earth"**- Mike handed over the cup to Fury even his hands were shaking.

"**What are you talking about? You call me to meet you here, but this…"**- Fury was confuse of what was going on.

"**Soon the world will recognize a force grater that anything seen before…"**- Mike didn't had time to finish as one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that was on the alley was throw to the headlights breaking them.

"**Go…leave…they are already dead…you can't do anything for them…leave this to me…friend…"**- Mike turn towards the alley. Nick trusted in his friends words. He reaches the airship and look's back to his friend worry of what harm could come to him but the ship had taken off, he knew that he couldn't stay he had to find out what was this cup with Yellow Gem and what is after it.

The hair looking medusa black shadow creature, reveal his face from the shadows. **"Oh, mighty father banish this to the deeps of where it came…"**- The priest continue to chant. **"Ja, ja, Ja, ja…"** An evil laughter came from the red eye creature. The silver cross on the priest hand melts and he had to drop it.

"**We will have that Gem…"**- The creature said in multiple voices.

"**Who are you creature identify yourself?"**- The priest order.

"**We are Legion, for we are many…"**- The creature took a food forwards and the floor crack making the priest walk backwards.

The creature took his previous human form (from Ghost Rider) and started to walk towards the priest with his right hand forwards. He took the priest by the neck taking his life away.

"**Where is it?"- **The Demon commanded.

"**Somewhere…you will never find it…"-** This were the last words towards the priest said to the demon.

The demon let go of the corpse of the priest and approach a dead soldier on the floor. He bends over rolling the soldier with his right hand.

"**S.H.I.E.L.D."- **He knew they had something to do with it.

"**BLACKHEART!"-** A dark could voice came out of nowhere.

"**Father…you have awoken…"**

The demon eyes open wide as red burning fire.

* * *

**To be continue.**

**A/N: **Well this is my fan fiction plan sequel of the avengers after Iron man 3 and Thor: The Dark World and before Captain America the Winter Soldier. Share your thoughts on it. If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel Characters, neither the storyline.**

* * *

**The Avengers: Age of Darkness**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Black King **

"…**and he is back…home…"**- Legion turn aside, his eyes burn red fire, his razor demon teeth's on his cheek were visible. There was a big black spot on the floor below him. Multiple shadow hands grab him by the legs and pull him down the earth.

All we can see is a red dessert for miles. The Sky was red, cracks on the floor had fire coming out of then, the plants were dead and skeletal corpses remain in the dead land. Black-Heart fell from a portal of fire form in the sky. He stood up. The floor crack open and two big pillars rise from behind him, when these demonic chains attach to his hands and he was brought to his knees.

A figure of a 7 feet man approaches him. This red skin man had a torn red and black cape. A belt folding cloth, he had no shoes but a pair of golden chains on each of his feet's. He was old with messy long black-red hair.

He reaches Black-Heart side. He slaps him releasing his true demon form. He was tall, muscular, his eyes were red like his body, his hair were this long spikes that started in his front head and ended on his back. He also had a long tail and his finger nails were claws. His mouth was wide open he had no lips, only does razor teeth that resembles a couple of knifes.

Black-Heart raises his head to look at his father.

"**So, how do the plan work out for you father"-** He said it with a mock on his face.

"**Silence, you don't have any right to even be calling yourself my son"- **His voice could be heard all along the valley.

"**Well you return here after all…father"**

"**The Rider sent me back here…now I will have to wait another 2,000 years to posses another human form…and by them he will be dead…"- **He growls.

"**So, after all you really need my help?"-** Black-Heart smiled.

"**You can freely walk on earth but only if I allowed you to leave. This is my dimension not Hel"- **(Helheim) Mephistopheles turn his back on him walking towards his bones throne that rise from the land below them.

"**Now we have a common foe…what will receive in return?"-** Black-Heart was more serious now.

"**Bring me Blaze and I will leave you a shot to take over Midgar (earth) and you will lead a small fraction of my army"-** Roar (Mephistopheles) was more than convince that taking Blaze out of the way will let him at last reach his goal

"**So, I can rule over earth just so you can take revenge on a mere human?"- **Black-Heart stood up looking at his father eyes.

"**This is one time opportunity only… if you fail them that proof you are not ready to rule"- **Roar stretched his hand towards his son.

"**WHY?"- **His son was confused. Roar retrieves his back.

"**Why? You ask. I have a better plan I mind…now…"- **Roar move his hands forward releasing a black energy that strip his son of the souls that form Legion.

Black-Heart let out a bloodcurdling scream as the souls were rip from his fresh turning him completely black to his original body color.

"**This way you won't return here again by the penance stare of the rider…and after all this souls belong to me from the beginning"**- Roar took the red souls and make them with his hands into a black oxide cup making it disappear with his hands.

"**How will I bring him here?"**-Black-Heart asks breaking the chains.

"**His brother Daniel Ketch or maybe Roxanne Simpson"- Mephistopheles** said crossing his feet and calling his staff.

"**Or maybe both…but I require another two things"-** He looks at his father seriously.

"**What will that be?"-** Roar asked rising an eyebrow.

"**I will like the human body that you destroy back…and the girl soul is mine after this is over"**-He said turning into his human form again.

"**Already done…you can go now"-** Roar had open a hell portal for him to go.

Black-Heart took the portal to earth in search of a new kingdom and a chance to proof that he is ready to rule also vengeance awaits him.

"**Much your father son…"-** Mephisto smile.

* * *

Stark Tower… **(Avengers Tower)**

* * *

**To Be Continue.**


End file.
